


Dandelions in the Sidewalk

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ex-Homeless!Peeta, F/M, Fights, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Peeta's POV, Priest!Haymitch, Violence, angry!gale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: Outtake that belongs between chapters 17 and 18 of the "Are Those for Me?" Universe. Peeta's storyline progresses through struggles and insecurities, to a point where he will question the motives behind Katniss' insistence of sharing her home with him. A confrontation between Katniss and Gale will lead to an inevitable encounter with Peeta, and it won't be pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaGracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/gifts).



> Neither the characters not the universe belongs to me, I just have the Outtake franchise

The last couple of months have been a chain of amazing, unexpected events, starting with Katniss' gift of friendship with a flower, to punching grasshopper for being an asshole, to landing a paying gig with the photo studio, to Gale's unannounced visit to Katniss and whatever transpired between them while I was gone, and lastly, but most miraculous of all Katniss generously opening up the doors of her apartment for me to crash at.

More than crash!

She actually considers me her roommate, not some charity case, she picked up fro the streets because she wanted to tip the  karma balance in her favor, or anything selfish like that. Honest to God, every time she looks at me, she sees a valuable, able, worthy person, I know this because I can _feel_ it!

She's repeatedly affirmed her wish for me to stay permanently. I would never impose myself on her, and I've tried to give her an out more than once but she's adamant about it. Sometimes she's so vehement, insistent in her arguments, I allow myself to get carried away with notions of infatuation, hoping, dreaming, praying, she's doing all this because she likes me, but, I usually bring myself down to earth before I cause myself too much damage, I could never assume she'd really want a serious romantic relationship with me... I have nothing to offer her, and she deserves the sun, the moon and all the stars in the sky. 

I would love nothing more than to  make her happy, and if me being around, sleeping in her pull-out-couch makes her happy, then so be it. The downside of it all, is that the more time I spend around her, the mudier the lines between my silly dreams and reality grow.

She's gone through some unbelievable lengths to keep me safe, healthy, and under a roof, I'm not sure why, but I'm so grateful to her for believing in me. The problem is that my gratitude is tainted with my own burgeoning infatuation with her. I dare say, I might be falling in love with Katniss Everdeen, and I'm terrified of the day she crushes my heart telling me I just built everything up in my head, and all she ever wanted was to be nice and charitable.

I know, that logically, Katniss can't possibly think of me as more than a homeless bum. I know that a guy like like me could never dream to catch a girl like her, but I feel helpless... She's the most graceful, pretty, smart, and kind person I've ever met, and everyday I discover a new facet of her personality that captivates me. It's useless. This morning for example, before work, she was singing some ditty, simple, short, four notes the most, but I swear, I've never heard anything more beautiful, she's like a Disney princess nchanting passerbys with her sweet voice. I would give anything to hear her sing everyday.

I can't begin to guess the reason she's bothering with me, maybe it's because she's alone in a strange city, trying to get her life together after being dump in the worse cowardly way possible by her idiot boyfriend. I don't usually make a habit of judging other people, but... Who dumps a woman as fine, brave, sweet and generous as Katniss Everdeen? One has to be completely brain dead to make such dimwitted decision.

All I know is that this whole thing with Gale is stressing my princess enough to make her recoil at the mere mention of his name, and inch closer to me. I know any other man would welcome this kind of progress, but I really hope it stops soon. I don't want to get her by default, because a better man took her for granted and stopped caring, I want to win her heart and affection on my own merits. I would treat her with respect and decency, and I would gladly take all her doubts and fears away so she could stand  in front of the mirror and see herself as the wonderful, strong woman she is.

But she's growing more attached to me by the day, and I don't want it to be a side effect of Gale's shitty behavior. I want her to want me here, because of me, which is also problematic, since I don't want her to realize she doesn't need to cling to me for support.

It's selfish and dishonest, but I've found I like being needed, wanted. I want her to need me, as terrible as that sounds.

When she came to the church looking for me, I realized she actually cares for me and my wellbeing, but... Have I built too high of a pedestal for her? Ever since she gave me that flower, all I can think of, is how great, beautiful and selfless she is, and now that I'm living in her apartment, and I'm learning to live in a home again, growing  comfortable in a warm, dry place, the sense that I truly belong here with her is both a blessing and a curse.

I'm so scared she'll wake up one day and realized she wants to get back together with Gale. I'm scared she'll regret having me here in her space, I'm terrified she'll resent my presence because deep down, she's always been aware I'm a good-for-nothing displaced wretch, that will never be in her league.

I don't want to lose the feeling of belonging. I don't want to lose her, or the stability she brings to everything around me. Since I've been in her home, I haven't had one nightmare. If she ever asks me to leave her, I know I'll go insane, I know I'll actually lose my mind for good, and become a mutt that I'm not. 

I wish I could tell her with words, that as long as she's in my life, I have a home, even if sleep on a park bench. 

I just can't bear the thought of being back out there. I try to not think of it, to stay positive, because I know for now, I can make her smile with something as simple as a freshly baked roll, and I promised myself that she'll never want for pastries as long as I can help it. 

I've been buying our groceries with the money I still have from my gig with Cinna. She's a busy girl, and I don't intend to mooch off her; I'll carry my own weight, I'll pay for as many bills as I can, and to do that I'll have to go back to Cinna.

For now, I'll play expert baker, to "pay for rent". She mentioned she loves my family's cheese buns, and those _,_ I _know_ I can make my eyes closed and one hand tied around my back. I'll keep her supplied with every baked good she's ever dreamed off, because she deserves it. I'll bake for her everyday, because she won't charge for my keep, and I will never abuse her confidence or hospitality.

But first things first. A few days ago, Katniss suggested I went to the bank and opened an account with my remaining money, since now I can use her address as my residence. After the bank, I plan to drop by Cinna's studio, and ask if his offer to give me a job it's still standing.

For some reason I can't explain, I have a very good feeling about today! 

I hope I can come home to surprise my pretty princess with a respectable job to support myself!

 

* * *

 

 

My facial muscles hurt like a mother!

I've been smiling like a freak for probably the last hour, but what can I say? I'm so fucking happy Im cussing like a sailor without a care in the world, and I don't think I could stop the wide, scary smile even if I tried.

After baking a batch of cheese buns for Katniss and running all my errands this morning, I'm the proud owner of a bank account that currently sits at a cushy three freaking grand!

I can officially call Cinna, my new employer!

He offered me a position in the studio, not modeling per say, but as a background artist. I saw some guys painting a mural for a photo shoot, and one thing led to another, when I least expected it, I was holding a brush and giving the painting some depth on my own. Except for little doodles here and there, I haven't paint anything since I left the army. I used to be pretty good at art when I was in high school, my dream was to study arts in college, but that never happened.

I have to admit, it was pretty darn nice to paint again, if even for a second, but Cinna had stood watching me the whole time, and was very impressed with my work. He offered me a wad of cash for the small contribution to the mural, I told him he could write me a check instead, the whole time smiling like a sociopath. I didn't realized how much money he gave me, until I withdrew a few bucks as pocket change. 

I about fainted.

It's all very casual work, but it's nice to know I have more than enough money to pay some rent- that I know I'll have to force Katniss to take- and buy some real groceries- because Katniss lives off cereal, granola bars and take-out, and is still too thin, even if she keeps insisting she's gain a million pounds since moving here, which I believe is a gross exaggeration on her part- and last but not least, I'm gonna buy my princess a whole flower shop just 'cause I have the moola! 

Well... Not quite. I only took money enough to get me a hair cut and getting me some new underwear and toiletries at a target I just passed on my way back to Katniss'.

I'm pretty sure I unnerved the cashier ringing me up, because, who's smiles so broadly while buying socks and deodorant? The only impulsive buy I made today was this pretty golden pin of a bird in flight I saw at a jewelry store. For some strange reason the pin called to me.

I know Katniss is not big on jewels and that kind of stuff, but this piece was so simple, yet beautiful, I really hope she likes it. She's not flashy, but she deserves something timeless, like this bird, The Mockingjay, as the vendor called it, because she is as rare as the bird on the pin, she sings like an angel, and she's absolutely beautiful without unnecessary adornments.

The next step for me came as a suggestion from Cinna. He asked if would considered investing some money on a cellphone? For practical reasons of course. He needs a way to get in touch with  me when he needs to commission a job. I was once offered the chance to get an email set up for me, a few of the guys I know from the streets use the computers at the public library, they're signed up to Facebook, online chats, they get to talk to loved ones that way, without the awkwardness and guilt of meeting face to face; I never signed up for any of that, because my family doesn't want or need to know about what's going on with me.

But now, a phone has become a necessity. Cinna said that there are prepaid services that might work for me. I decided I'll talk to Katniss about it and go from there, since I'm not particularly savvy about current cellular technology. She might have some recommendations, plus I want to be on the same carrier she's on just in case some of those pesky text or roaming charges apply.

There's a street vendor with a cart full of flowers on the sidewalk. It's a sign I think! I should get fair lady some flowers, maybe ask her out for dinner at a nice sit down restaurant... I wonder if she'd be offended if I'd ask her out on _a date_? My heart skips a beat just pondering the possibilities, I have a great feeling about tonight, the odds were in my favor so far today, everything has come up Peeta; what can possibly go wrong from here?

 

"Goddamnit, Catnip! Open the fucking door!"

I hear the angry shout just as Katniss' building starts to come into view. The ruckus it's still not quite enough to knock out the goofy smile of my face, until I realize who the guy is, and I hear the slightly distorted voice of Katniss responding angrily back through the intercom speaker.

"Go away, Gale! I don't want to talk to you... not now, not ever!"

Gale steps away from the wall let's out and exasperated growl, before screaming angrily "Why does she have to be so fucking stubborn? Fuuuuck!" He almost punches the wall in his raging tirade.

He finally stops, and takes a few deep breaths calming himself down before coming back to the intercom to press the call button.

She answers again, and I roll my eyes with a strangled grunt. I won't meddle in this, I'll stay put where I am until he's gone. She does need to tell him to hit the road, make it clear for everyone that they are through, finished, history.

 _History_? Yeah, they have a lot of _that_ between them, don't they?

My chest starts to feel compressed against my ribs. A fear cold, dizzying and unsettling coils around my heart, squeezing it painfully. Maybe she'll realize she still has feelings for the this douche bag, after all. 

What if she decides to give him another chance? What's gonna happen with our friendship? Will she ask me to pick up my meager belongings, and clear her house?  

She speaks again, causing my ears to perk up.

"Gale, if you're still down there, I'm going to call the cops and tell them you're harassing me," her tone is so haughty and snooty, I have to cover my mouth to stop a chuckle from escaping.

"Come on Catnip! Don't be like that!" Cajoles Gale in a pitiful tone, then, he swallows and continues talking, "Look... I was going to wait until you buzzed me up, but hell! I bought you a ring!"

A ring? My mind spins, throwing my world sideways. What kind of ring? And then I see him bring out the small box out of his jeans pocket. My heart is starting to disintegrate little by little. I can feel the rectangular box of her pin heavy in my own pants pocket. The pain in my chest is dull, slow building, I don't want to imagine how much worse it'll become if she lets him in.

There's only static coming in from the intercom speaker for the longest minute of my life.

Gale clears his throat, his voice lights up, maybe realizing he's got her attention now, "You're gonna love it Catnip! It's a three carat diamond, the kind that stands alone on like a little prong thingy. Um... It's gold, and it cost me... Uh... never mind that, It's not gentlemanly to discuss the price of an engagement ring with the fiancée," he lets out a shaky laugh, and I start dying inside.

I can't keep listening to this fool give her this half assed marriage proposal when she deserves so much more... She deserves a romantic evening, with candlelight, yummy homemade food, scrumptious deserts and flowers! pretty flowers, like the bouquet I'm currently holding in my hands. I'm in the process of tossing the bouquet on a nearby trash can, turning away, running from this very painful moment, when her voice finally comes across the intercom.

I brace myself for the worst, but what she says, leaves me heaving for air, dizzy and an incredulous, weird laughing-sobbing combination racks over my body.

"Gale..." She says softly, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your ring. I have no use for expensive jewels. Plus, I'm already living with somebody I really, truly like." She hesitates a moment. "I-I-I decided, Peeta is the one for me. Sorry, Gale. You should go now. For good."

I knew in some kind of level she liked me, but I'm floored by what she just said. _I'm the **one** for her?_ Every now and again she'd throw her arms around my neck and peck my lips, but I never dared dream she actually did it because she wanted something serious. I certainly never allowed my hopes to rise, in case it would turn out to be a pipe dream. 

I'm way over my head right now. 

I shouldn't have made so much noise reacting to her words; not that I could have control, or even repress the choked up sob of relief that escaped. I'm experiencing a dizzying happiness right now, but, I should have known better... I'm a war veteran with jumpy issues for God's sakes! I should had seen it coming.

Gale spotted me, the rest is a blur.

"You... motherfucker..."

My fight or flight reaction was heavily delayed when his first punch landed square on my jaw.

"You, son of a bitch!" Another punch right on the mouth of the stomach, "You think you can come and steal my girl?" Another punch, this time to the ear.

I laugh painfully, holding my sides and staggering backwards, "She ain't your girl anymore, asshole!" I never knew I could produce such cocky taunts, but Gale Hawthorne inspires my mean muse like no other. 

Gale roars and charges me, knocking me over, and for the life of me I can't understand what the hell is wrong with me; I keep chuckling between painful gasps. I shouldn't be laughing at the guy, what kind of douchebag laughs at a guy that just got dumped? I'm lightheaded, and deprived of oxygen, I wonder if this is how druggies feel when they're high? 

I'm disoriented after Gale sucker punches me, and then it's like a roaring river running through my eardrums, still, above the dinging and ringing in my ears, I can hear Katniss screaming like a banshee somewhere in the distance. My eyes are unfocused, but I see her running toward us.

I'm fairly sure Gale's bashing has caused me some kind of neurological damage, why else would I be seeing Katniss as if she's a luminous angel emerging from a hazy fog? 

She's so pretty!

I think I'm hallucinating a bit. My princess is looking more and more like an angry angel of vengeance the closer she comes.

Her mouth is moving at a very rapid pace, but I can't make out anything she's saying.

She's so lithe. So nimble. So graceful when she moves.

My angel manages to squeeze between Gale and me and spreads wide her wings- arms rather- to shield me from my attackers incoming fists.

I see the knuckles descend in slow motion.

I guess Gale was right. This is got to be the most stubborn woman on the faze of the earth. She's still planted in front of me, I try to tell her to move, but my mouth it's too swollen and full of blood. 

I hope Gale realizes Katniss is smack between us, right on the  trajectory of his closed fist.

He better figure out a way to stop that hand in mid air before it connects with _my_ woman, or its gonna be him pummeled to a pulp.

Suddenly my ears stop ringing, and I hear the breath being punched out of her tiny stomach.

I guess Gale didn't stop his fist on time after all.

Huh...

Too bad for him!

Next thing I know, Gale's on the ground, on his back while I'm straddling his chest, whacking him over and over on the face viciously, until somebody pulls me up and drags me away from him.

"That's enough, Boy!" Says a vaguely familiar gruffy voice. "I think you made a big enough mess to the Kid's face to remind him not to strike women for the rest of his life. Go on now, check on the girl. I think she needs you right now,"

I obey instantly, letting my arms fall uselessly down my sides like a pair of overcooked noodles. I look up to see Father Haymitch staring my down with a frown on his face, before stepping away to tend to a horribly bruised, nose bleeding Gale.

I turn around, frantically looking for Katniss, and I'm relieved to see one of those college kids that live in the building is coaching her to breathe properly.

"Kadnith..." I hiss wincing.

She looks up and tries to spring to her feet, but falls back on her hiney immediately. 

"Peeta," she coughs, "Are you okay?" I think she might cry.

I plop on my knees in front of her, without saying anything else I cup her beautiful face in my hands gently, stare into her smoky, watery eyes, and kiss her right on the lips, as tenderly and lovingly as I can with my busted mouth.

But gravity and whooped ass does not mix well, after a moment, I fall back on my romp, dizzy and unstable, breaking our kiss unwillingly.

"Zorry... I gwot you flowzers, but youw ez-boyfwend zsmashed zhem..."

It's true, the flowers I got for lay on a bed crumple petals all over the ground. She looks around, a couple of tears slide silently down her flushed cheeks, but she's laughing, pitifully, at my lame joke.

"It's okay, sweetie," she says caressing my face and kissing me again, "It's my turn to give you flowers anyway," she says smiling while wipping away her face.

She crawls on hands and knees a foot or so from where we're seated on the curb. I start wondering what is she up to, when I see rip up a clump of dandelions, roots and all, out of a crack on the sidewalk. She crawls back to me, a winning smile taking over her pretty face, and proudly presents the yellow weeds to me.

"For you," she whispers, bashfully dipping her eyes shyly. This only lasts a moment, because she's  thanking the girl that had been helping her during my brawl with Gale, and then she's on her feet, hovering above me. She offers me her open hand, "Come on, Peeta, let's go home," she says softly.

My facial muscles hurt like hell! But I couldn't stop the freakishly wide smile from taking over my badly beaten face, even if I tried.

"There's a mug we can use as a planter for this guys," she says thoughtfully, pointing at my dandelions once she's pulled me up to standand.

We start staggering into the building.

"Yeah," I say in agreement, "I waz zhinking zhat youw apadment needed zome plantz..."

She stops us in the middle of the archway, "What is that nonsense?" She asks scowling at me mightily, I start to panic, trying to figure out what did I said wrong, but then she smiles widely at me, "It's not _my_ apartment, silly."

"Huh?" I'm totally confused.

She shrugs and gives me a promising stare, with a touch of shyness and a dash of coyness, "It's OUR apartment, Peeta." 

I can't help myself, I lean in and kiss her again. 

Oh heavens... I think my face is going to need some heavy duty aspirin tonight!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I need to apologize for taking so long in posting this piece, causing the main story to get out of order... It's all me. My bad. I had RL obligations I had to take care of, and couldn't edit this outtake fast enough. That said, I did have a ton of fun writing this one, and I hope I didn't step it too out of character for everyone. There's gonna be an outtake of the aftermath of the fight from Gale's POV, but I'm still on the early stages of writing that one. 
> 
> The part about P laughing uncontrollably while Gale is pounding his face, is unfortunately burrowed from a real life incident were my best friend found himself in a similar position. He was being pulled like a punching bag by this jealous dude after his ex told him she was in love with my friend, and he had no idea why he was laughing. He kept thinking he was going crazy, cause deep down he knew it was messed up that he was laughing. Anywho... Yeah...
> 
> In a fistfight I think Peeta will always have the upper hand, wether he uses it or not is up for debate.
> 
> Canonically, Gale is taller, a nimble hunter, a miner, and later on a soldier, but Peeta is a deceivingly strong trained wrestler who grew up with two older brothers and an abusive mother, he's got a carefully subdued temper, wicked smart and manipulative, he's a planner, and to top it all off, he's an undisputed Victor who at 17 killed a fully grown hulk of a man with his bare hands (all under the influence of his early injuries)... I'm just saying... Statistically, the odds are not in Gale's favor.


End file.
